Undead
Those that are technically dead, but also demand fair wages. Not Technically a species at all, but a term used to classify those with certain conditions, regardless of actual species. If a normal living entity dies and becomes undead, they are classified as their original species still but with the Undead title added on. Undead are only entities however if they are sentient. There are death-like conditions that result in entities becoming completely hostile or brain dead, and as such are no longer entities. Most undead tend to have indefinite 'life'spans and are extremely difficult to render fully disposed of. Even for fragile species such as humans, removing vital body parts usually does not 'kill' the entity, but this depends strongly on the individual undead and the type. To turn is to become undead. Types of Undead The RBS has multiple classifications for undead. Some undead have multiple types. These types are listed on ID. Each type also has multiple ways it can manifest, as the types are just broad methods of classification. Resurrected A resurrected, risen or raised undead only occurs after an entity has already died and then becomes undead after, essentially bringing the entity back to life, if rather crudely. Risen undead are usually raised by magic but resurrection can also be performed via scientific means. Infected Undead condition caused by a virus, commonly a manufactured virus but naturally occurring infections have been documented. Infected Undead are capable of infecting living entities with their virus, usually through blood and other bodily fluids. Sometimes the infection can kill and turn entities while they are still alive, but some viruses will only turn the entity after they have died by other means. Infectious zombies are required by RBS law to have certain restrictions, including wearing a visible item that displays a symbol, warning others that they are infectious. They must also receive regular medical checkups, and if possible, drugs that suppress the virus to avoid it spreading. In particularly unfortunate cases they are also forced to wear clothing that obscures parts of the body that may lead to spreading infection. Cursed A very uncommon type of undead, which is identified by not being an obvious walking corpse. A cursed undead may seem like any other entity, but is simply unable to die by any means, and quite often are unable to enjoy any of the pleasures in life while also having no real advantages. They often descend into madness after the point their natural lifespan would have ended. Cursed undead are always turned by magic, and seldom share types with any others. Parasite Similar to Infected undead, although rather than a virus, the undead was turned by a living organism that invaded the host's body. Sometimes the parasite simply resides docilely inside and as such is not a sentient parasite, allowing the entity to keep their personality but sometimes the parasite takes over entirely, replacing the host's personality with it's own if the parasite is sentient. Very very rarely, both the host and parasite live together in harmony. It's fairly common for parasite undead to also be infectious. Often, parasite undead have incredibly deformities. Social Undead are officially treated as entities like any other by the Administration Board, and RBS Services, but non-official entities tend to view Undead poorly, especially if they share the same original species. Generally many are afraid of undead or find them disgusting, regardless of the undead type. Undead are commonly paid less, or disallowed in certain zones. Physiology Undead vary greatly depending on the type and original species, but most display similar traits such as increased hunger for flesh. (Or other materials depending on the species.) Many undead also display signs of decomposition and necrosis. Category:Species Category:IC